


April Fools' Day

by Make_Magic_Legal (onthewingsofwar)



Category: Psych
Genre: April Fools' Day, Frozen (2013) References, M/M, Prank Wars, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1402450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthewingsofwar/pseuds/Make_Magic_Legal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day one of shassieweek: Prank War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	April Fools' Day

It started off modestly: a couple of googly eyes placed carefully. The lack of reaction was disheartening until Shawn took a sip of his smoothie (stupidly left unattended on the detective's desk) and gagged at the overwhelming taste of banana. He grinned even as he threw out the offensive drink.

_The game is on._

* * *

 

"Oh, Lassie," Shawn singsonged as he skipped back into the police department with a new smoothie. "I have a surprise for you!"

"What is it now, Spencer?" Carlton replied, resisting the urge to shoot himself - or the psychic.

Shawn's grin was worrisome. "You have to go see for yourself. It's in the parking lot."

Knowing that he wouldn't be getting any work done until he played along, Lassiter sighed and stood.

"Wait for it," Shawn whispered.

"Spencer," a voice screamed from outside. "I am going to kill you!"

"Gotta go, Jules. See you later." He threw her a wink before sprinting out passed the seran wrapped car and the fuming head detective.

* * *

The station was mostly empty when Shawn cornered Carlton in the file room.

"What are you doing?" Lassiter asked as Shawn crowded him back towards the wall. His eyes widened at the sharp click and the feeling of cold metal circling his wrist.

"What?" He gave the handcuffs an experimental tug, but he was stuck. "Shawn, let me go!"

"Nope," Shawn grinned, idly playing with the key. "I can't let you go yet. But don't worry; I'll be back soon. Try not to set off an eternal winter before I come back."

* * *

 

Ten minutes later only the skeleton crew remained. It had been a surprisingly quiet night given that it was April First. There hadn't been any April Fools mishaps or pranks gone wrong. Most people were enjoying the brief respite or out patrolling.  
Chief Vick stepped out of her office. She waved the psychic over. "Mr. Spencer, have you seen Lassiter recently?"

"Oh! He told me to tell you that a witness had called with some new information. He left while you were on the phone. He should be back soon though. Did you need him?"

"No. I'm going home. When he comes back, tell him that he has the rest of the night off."

"Will do."

* * *

 

"Spencer," Carlton growled when the other man slipped back into the room. He gave his arm an angry tug, ignoring the unpleasant bite of the metal into his wrist. "Take these off right now."

"Oh, Lassie, look at your wrist. You're hurt." He came much closer than Carlton was comfortable with, stopping less than a foot away. His hand reached out, gently rubbing his injured wrist. "I'm sorry," he whispered. He leaned up slowly, giving the detective a chance to pull away, before pressing their lips together in a soft kiss.  
Carlton pulled back with an upset noise.

"What kind of sick joke is this?" he asked quietly.

"No joke," Shawn smiled weakly. "See?" He held out his phone. 12:01, April 2.

"So, you really meant… that?"

Shawn nodded shyly with a small smile. "I did. Can - can I kiss you again?"

Carlton nodded, bringing his lips down to meet the psychics.

"Happy April second," Shawn grinned.

"Happy April second to you, too," Carlton replied. "Now can you take off these handcuffs?"

"Maybe," Shawn's grin widened. "Or maybe I like you like this."


End file.
